


Mirror

by Multishipper13



Category: DCU, Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel(also implied), Grayson: Volume 3: Nemesis, M/M, Time Travel(implied), semi-graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper13/pseuds/Multishipper13
Summary: Dick Grayson has kissed a lot of people, but none of the experiences are anything like being kissed by himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be writing the next chapters for RoC and MoD, but nothing like a little procrastination to motivate the plot bunny makers. Plus, I just read 'Grayson: Volume 3: Nemesis' and I just had to do this. I might add on to it later if I get enough reviews/follows/favs, but I like how it turned out. Most of the dialogue is taken directly from the graphic novel, with the exceptions where I edited and/or removed chunks to suit my needs. I obviously don't own anything.

Later, he'll reflect that the universe has a love of throwing him curveballs.

Later, he'll be thankful it did.

Later, he'll wonder, Why couldn't I tell what was going on?

Later, he'll be comforted by himself(literally), and hear himself say, _"Mistakes are what makes us human- take comfort in that you're still one."_

Later he'll hug himself, thankful for the reminder.

Of course, Dick Grayson, former Robin, former Nightwing, former Batman, current Agent 37 for the organization Spyral isn't thinking any of this as he throws one of his escrima sticks at himself, knocking the other's from his hand as he lands, feather-light, on the cave floor.

"You know," he confides to the other, relishing the look of surprise his voice elicits, "I've never seen myself from quite this angle. I'm not quite sure what all the fuss is about." He launches himself at the other, "Let me guess," he says, getting a good grip on the bones under his boots, "Clayface, right?" he launches himself at the other, feeling a vengeful satisfaction as his fist connects, "I mean, really, how many times have we been through this?" he asks, partially to himself and partially in exasperation, "I get it," he continues, because he truly does, "Someone's bad who isn't supposed to be bad." The satisfaction returns as he lands another blow.

He rambles on, a habit ingrained in him from his time as Robin, "The fighting, the fretting, the questioning everything we know. Oh me. Oh my." Another kick connects, throwing the other's arm wide, forcing him to drop an escrima stick(he'd already retrieved the one he'd lost earlier). "And then," he says, dodging more out of instinct than training, and is glad when he avoids a potentially paralyzing blow to the spine, "And then, in the end. Boom.  _Clayface._ "

"Just for once," he says honestly, "I want it to be Killer Croc, okay? Just once." They both pause to breath, eying each other like feral animals, wary but battle-hardened, "Just at the end, guy rips off a mask, and there he is, in all his scaled glory."

The other throws his remaining escrima, and Dick catches it, still speaking, "And Killer Croc's like, _"Ha, ha, ha, didn't think it'd be me, right?"_ " now, he's ranting, practically yelling his frustrations at the other, who has yet to speak, " _"Because of, y'know, my snout, which obviously isn't particularly mask-efficient."_ "

"Then again," he muses, "You're good at throwing. Generally speaking, Clayface? Not really into throwing." They circle each other.

"He's more into, like, oozing," he quips, and sees a flash of annoyance in the other's eyes at his endless talking, "Ah, let me ask, have you ever tried oozing? Because that'd be a really good clue."

They lunge at each other, and Dick sweeps a leg across the cave floor, knocking his opponent's from underneath him. The other groans as he hits the floor. Dick padds over, a smile stretching across his face, though his eyes are hard with fury. "So, no oozing then? Maybe Clayface is out," after all, the aforementioned villain can't hold his form when beaten, "Cool."

The other rises, spitting out a mouthful of blood and rubbing his head where it hit the floor, and he speaks, "You have no idea, do you?" he asks, "I am trying to help you." he growls.

"An damn, and that was one to many sentences in a row for my boy KC." he leaps, flipping through the air and sighs, "Someday...Just once..." his boot slams into the other's head, and an inane idea occurs, "You're secretly Wonder Woman," he exclaims, blocking a punch, "I know, I know, but go with me here," he blocks another punch, "The whole spy-killer thing is your way of saying you're sick of Supes. You're looking for someone, I don't know, less, uh,big?" continuing this line of though, he says, "Also less strong maybe. Less popular. Less super. Generally _less_ , is my point. Me, really." He's getting closer to the other. "Now, rather than murdering people, you might have asked if I wanted to share a doughnut and commiserate over the ridiculousness of the cape concept. Seriously, how do they not get in the way of all the necessary punching?" Now that was something he still doesn't get, even after fourteen years of being in the crime-fighting business, "But let's not dwell on the past."

He's a hair's-breadth away from his own face, and a predatory smirk languidly presents itself on his face, "You're here. I'm here. We're surrounded by an excessive amount of skulls. The moment just seems right," he murmurs, close enough to feel the other's hot breath ghost his skin. In a moment of lucidity, he wonders how this has become his life. Then it recedes, and he remembers what people say about his eyes, how they say they look like polished aquamarines, but he thinks they look more like the sea, and he wants to explore this ocean, "How about a kiss?" he whispers and-

The moment is broken with a crack that resounds through the cave as the other head-butts him, and he releases him to rub at the sore spot. "Wanted a kiss, ended up head-butting myself." The other looks at him from the ground, eyes half lidded in pain, "That might actually be a good metaphor for every time I've had a crush on a girl." he remarks.

Blood dribbles down the other's forehead, and he rasps, "Barbara might agree. But Koriand'r would probably insist she head-butted you."

He freezes, grin dropping from his face, "What did you say?"

The other rises, less steadily again, and charges at him, "You keep trying to guess who I am. But shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't you let me guess?" The other deals a blow to his stomach, one he could have avoided if he hadn't been frozen in shock. "Are you Robin?" the other asks, managing to get another blow in because of the fact that the breath has just been knocked out of his lungs, "Are you Nightwing?"he asks, hitting Dick's jaw with an escrima stick. He stands above him, "Are you Agent 37?"

The last snaps him out of it, partially because he's finally regained his breath, part because he hates the code-name, "Alright, that's enough." he growls, snatching the escrima stick lying near him on the ground. He pins the other to the floor, and snarls, "Who are you? Who told you about me? Who told you?"

The other smirks, "Do you really not know who I am?" They dodge, parry, lunge at each other, neither getting the upper hand, until the other glances a lucky blow, knocking him off balance.

Dick's frustrated, rage coiling beneath his skin like a viper, poised to strike. "Enough!" he roars, bounding towards the other, body taut and escrima angled to render unconscious.

"Stop," the other commands, and the world around him slides, twisting and turning, tinted red.

"What..." he mumbles, and then it dawns on him-red, like Hypnos tech, "No..." he says, horrified.

"Now step back," the other says, and he does, though internally he's screaming, yelling, but he can't control himself. "Good. Now, hands to your side," and his hands drop limply to his side. "You see, they need you to be distracted, a little emotional. And they have you." The other cocks his head to they side, "Did you even know? When they switched these Hypnos into your eyes. Did they tell you?" the other asks, "That they could do this to you. See what they want, do what they want," the other pauses. "Let me show you how easy it is. I just say: "Take that little stick of yours and throw it at your partner"." Dick's arm moves without his consent, launching the projectile at Tiger, hitting his arm.

"And there you are," the other says, "I know what they did. I know whay they watched you, learned all about you. Then, they came after you, because they think you weak." The other begins to walk forward slowly. "But now, now that you know they've done, after joining them. Now you finally understand. Now you get it," The picture shifts, and the other is closer. "You're not Robin. You're not Nightwing. You're not Agent 37. You are Grayson." They're closler now, face to face. "What do I want? Well,"

He's pinned to the cave wall, and in a mirror of what has happened earlier, this time it's the other who's face bears a predetory grin, and he shivers, though not from the cold."You're here," the other says, "I'm here," his voice is quiet, velvety, "We're surrounded by an excessive amount of skulls."

Dick shivers again, and he marvels at the other's features.

Now they're so close he can hear the other's heartbeat, and he whispers, "The moment seems just right."

And then the other surges forward, a tidal wave, lips softer than silk, and Dick feels light-headed, muscles going lax as his hands scrabble for purchase on something, anything to keep him anchored. He's pushed up against the wall, and though he knows logically that there's probably something digging into his back, he can't feel it, too busy paying attention to the kiss and trying to remember how to breath through his nose to care.


	2. The unexpected second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is getting married.  
> Different people react differently.  
> PURE DIALOGUE

"This is Bruce Wayne. I am unavailable at this time, so please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

" _At the ringtone, please leave your message._ "

BEEP

"Hey, Bruce. Um. Hi. I called to say I'm getting married to myself. Wait, rewind, that sounded to narcissistic. To be more accurate, I'm getting married to my future self- what's that you say? Oh, okay; I'm getting married future self from an alternate dimension where no-one warned me that Spyral was  _actually_ evil and wanted to terminate all heroes, and I only survived because of the fact that I was undercover  _in_ Spyral, and I watched my whole family get murdered in front of me by the (not dead!) Agent 7, as well as being forced to watch my partner, Agent 1, A.K.A "Tiger" get executed. Yeah, what a load of fun. And so, to prevent this from happening in any  _other_ dimensions, looking for one that was almost exactly the same as his- mine- ours, to warn them- me- you know what, this is ridiculous. The point is, I'm getting hitched and there's nothing you can do to stop it. If you want to come, it's going to be in the little chapel by the pond across from Swan Lake (no, the irony is not lost on me, Rick). All of you Bats are invited, we've got Alfred officiating the ceremony, Wally and Roy are the best men, and Lian, Kara, and Cass are flower girls. I had Zatanna spell the area to not allow anyone uninvited or with intentions of disrupting the wedding. Call me back when you can."

* * *

 

"Wait,  _what? "_

_"You knew?!_ "

"Cool your jets, Replacement, Demon Brat, of  _course_ I knew. I  _am_ one of their best men, after all."

"Tt. Well, that would explain why you useless, imbecilic excuses for higher life-forms have been running around like headless fowl."

"Watch the gun, Hood!"

* * *

 

"Alfred!"

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"What is the meaning of.... _this?_ "

"Master Dick is getting married, sir."

"Damn."

* * *

 

"Harper! What is the meaning of this? Why wasn't I invited?"

"*gulp*Erm, Princess, you're invite was probably just....misplaced?"

"It had better be!"

* * *

 

" _Hey, Dick._ "

"Roy?"

" _Yeah. I have a favor to ask- it's kinda a matter of life or death-_ "

"Yes, you can bring Kori as your plus one."

" _Oh thank God. I get why you didn't invite her, but she looked like she was gonna eviscerate me, man. Seriously, thanks a lot. I owe you one._ "

"No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here you go. I probably won't update anything for a while cuz of school, and because I have another fic in the works that I refuse to publish until I complete it, so consider this your warning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was written for Dickieiggy's request for a chapter with the ceremony and the honeymoon. I hope I did adequately, and that they like it.  
> Also, I won't be updating anything, really, and if I do, it'll be because I had nothing better to do. School starts in 4 days and I'm working on a Big Super Monstrous Project™ that is already 40+ pages on a word doc.  
> Bare in mind that I haven't been to a wedding in a reeeeeeeeally looooooooong time.

"Hood, I need your help."

"What've you done  _now_ Replacement?"

"Why do you assume  _I_ did something?"

"You usually do, Drake."

"I hate to admit it, but the Demon Spawn has a point."

"Well, it isn't my fault  _this_ time, okay? Just hear me out."

"Fiiiine."

"You sound like a child, Todd."

"Shut  _up,_ Demon Brat. What do you need assistance with, Replacement?"

"Dick has locked himself into his room and he won't come out."

"Which one?"

"Tt. Ours,  _obviously._ "

"I think he may be  _slightly_ nervous about the ceremony."

"So you came to  _me?_ "

"Cass, Steph, Alfred, Dick, and Bruce are already there, Roy, Artemis, Wally, and Terry just laughed at me when I asked and everyone else said something along the lines of, 'I will  _not_ get involved in a Bat Family Argument™' so you're the only one left."

"But...!"

"No, Todd, now get in there and haul him out before I call Alfred and tell him about your habit of smuggling in junk food."

"You would  _not!!_ "

"Oh, believe me, Todd, I  _will._ "

"Fine, okay, I'm going, hold your horses."

* * *

 

Thank you, Damian."

"It was not out of fondness for you Drake. It was because he 'accidentally' spilt acid on my new gloves."

"....Alright, that's fair."

* * *

 

Golden Boy, get out here before I kick this door down."

"But what if I mess up or say the wrong thing? Or if-"

"You'll be  _fine,_ now get your ass out here before I murder you because Alfred learned about my junk-food eating habits."

"Well, we wouldn't want  _that,_ would we?"

"Goldie, I'm warning you...."

"Noooooo."

_** SLAM ** _

"Out. NOW."

"Fine. But you're paying for that door."

"As long as Alfred doesn't learn about You-Know-What, I couldn't care less."

* * *

 

Do you, Rycharde Djonnathane Greyson take this man to be your lawfully wedded partner in sickness and in health, and vow to support and aid him?"

"I do."

"And do you, Richard Johnathan Grayson take this man to be your lawfully wedded partner in sickness and in health, and vow to support and aid him?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and husband."

* * *

 

_GoldenGlider- That was the cutest thing ever, look at Cass, Steph & Lian's dresses, they're just gorgeous. This one was Steph's:_

__

_TheWhitest_of_Canaries- Oh, that is bea-utiful!_

_GoldenGlider- Lian's:_

__

__GoldenGlider- Cass's:_ _

___ _

_TheWhitest_of_Canaries- I wish I'd been there!_

_GoldenGlider- You could bully Rip into going back in time and watching it._

_TheWhitest_of_Canaries- Thanks, Lise, you're the best!!_

* * *

 

_BRINNNNNNG_

"Bruce?"

_"Nightwing, there's an emergency-"_

_**[Are you certain you want to end this call? If so, press 1]** _

{1}

"What was that?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. That was 1.5k+ words for one kiss. Deal with it.


End file.
